Luz Magri y la piedra filosofal
by Fan de CNC
Summary: Es como otra version de una argentina en Hogwarts solo que esta vez me meti en el primer libro
1. El viaje en tren

Nota de la autora: Hola esta es como otra version de Una argentina en Hogwarts, pero en la que me meto en el libro, espero que les guste por que no fue facil se hacer  
  
Luz Magri se metió en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal  
  
El viaje en tren  
  
Luz era de mediana estatura piel algo pálida, pelo negro, algo largo y ojos celestes grisáceos y estaba sentada en el compartimiento a punto de ir a Hogwarts para su primer año cuando ve a un chico de pelo rojo, ojos marrones, con pecas acompañado de uno de pelo negro algo desarreglado, anteojos redondos y ojos verdes brillantes entrar.  
  
-Hola ¿nos podemos sentar ya que todo esta lleno? - Pregunta el chico de pelo rojo  
-Claro, si quieren siéntense - Dice Luz dando a notar su acento pero el chico pareció no notarlo.  
-¿En serio sos Harry Potter? - Le pregunta el Chico pelirrojo a Harry  
-Si - Y tanto Ron como Luz se sorprenden  
-Y ¿Tenes la cicatriz? - Pregunta Luz y Harry se corre el pelo para que la vean  
-Vos no sos inglesa ¿de donde sos? - Pregunta Harry para que dejaran de fijarse en él  
-Si soy de Argentina vine sola desde ahí - Dice Luz y los dos le miran sorprendidos, Ron le iba a preguntar como lo había hecho pero en ese momento entro una chica que también se había puesto el uniforme.  
-hola soy Hermione Grnger ¿no vieron el sapo de Neville? - Dice a lo que los tres niegan con la cabeza - ¿Quíenes son?   
- Ron Weasley - Dice el chico de pelo rojo.  
- Harry Potter  
- Luz Magri - Dice Luz pero la chica ya estaba enbobada con Harry.  
- Yo leí todo sobre vos en Historia de la magia, Ascensos y caida de las artes tenebrosas y grandes eventos magicos del siglo XX.  
- Yo preferi entender bien lo que ibamos a ver - Dice Luz pero Hermione le ignora  
- ¿En qué casa quieren estar? Yo en Gryffindor Dumbledure era de ahí.  
- Toda mi familia fue a Gryffindor, Revenclaw no estaría mal, cualquier cosa menos Slytherin  
- ¿Tan amlo es Slytherin? - Pregunta Luz curiosa  
- Casi todos loa magos tenebrosos salieron de esa casa - Dice Ron   
- Ademas fue la casa de Vos-sabes-quien - Dice Harry.  
  
Después de eso Hermione Granger se fue y al poco rato la puerta del compartimeinto se volvio a abrir para dejar entrar a un chico de pelo plateado, ojos del mismo color que los de Luz y un poco más palido que ella seguido de lo que parecían ser sus guarda espaldas.  
  
- Veo que es verdad lo que decian de que Harry Potter estaba en este compartimiento, estos son Crabbe y Goyle - Dice al ver que Harry les miraba - Y yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy - Y ve como Ron trataba de disimular la risa - ¿Crees que mi nombre es gracioso? No tengo que preguntarte el tuyo. Pelo rojo, pecas, sos un Weasley mi papá me hablo de ustedes pobres y tienen más hijos de los que pueden mantener y vos - Dice mirando a Luz ahora - No debes ser mejor - Y volviendo a Harry - vos sabes que hay gente que te conviene más que otra. Si queres yo te puedo ayudar - Dice extendiendo la mano y para sorpresa de todos Luz va y la agerra.  
- Mucahas gracias por el consejo, te pometo que el día que Harry se quede sin cerebro con muchas ganas se va a aliar a vos - Dice mientras secude la mano de un sorprendido Malfoy quien aoenas Luz le suelta la mano se va ofendido.  
- ¿cómo pudiste tocar a Malfoy - Pregunta Ron sorprendido.  
- Cuando era chica agaraba sapos así que estoy acostumbrada pero el parecía que ya conocía a Harry - Dice Luz y Harry les cuenta lo que paso en Dyagon Alley.  
  
Después siguen el resto del viaje tranquilos hasta que viene Hermione y les avisa que estan por llegar al colegio por lo que Luz se va para que se puedan cambiar.  
Al llegar al colegio Luz ve lo que supone es un gigante que los lleva a unos votes que los llevarian al castillo donde empesarían un años que Luz esperaba fuera trequilo y que equivocada estaba. 


	2. La selección

Nota de la autora: Hola volvi aunque a algunos no les guste, como digo en mi bio "te odio" sos un pendejo mal parido y me importa una mierda lo que opines de mi y si a alguien no le gusta que escriba conmigo como personaje que no lo lea.  
  
Luz Magri y la piedra filosofal  
  
2 La selección  
  
Después de bajar del tren son llevados en botes hasta el castillo. El castillo era enorme y todos se quedaron viendole sorprendidos, solo Malfoy parecía no estar sorprendido.  
Ya adentro el gigante los dejo con una Bruja de aspecto severo que llevaba un rodete.  
  
- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, yo soy Professor Minerva Mcgonagall ahora van a ser sorteados en una de las cuatro casas del colegio, las cuales son: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Revenclaw y Slytherin. Después su casa sera como su familia, si se portan bien seran recompensados con puntos y la casa que consiga mayor cantidad de puntos para el final del año eescolar ganara una copa - Dice Mcgonagall antes de llevarles al gran hall en el que había cuatro mesas, una de cada una de las casas y todos los que estaban sentados les estaban mirando lo que puso nervioso a algunos. En la parte de atras había un taburete con un sombrero viejo encima.  
  
(Acá iría la canción del sombrero la que voy a obviar y en la selección solo voy a poner a los que me interesan)  
  
- Granger, Hermione  
  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
(elipsis)  
  
Magri, María Luz  
  
Luz salta algo sorprendida y va algo nerviosa a sentarse para que la profesora le ponga el sombre del cual sale una vocesita.  
  
- Gran inteligencia, pero no veo muchas ganas de trabajar, tambien hay valentia pero pensaría las cosas antes de hacerlas, anvisión mucha realmente tenes ganas de probar que lo que podes hacer y tenes el poder para llegar lejos...  
  
SLYTHERIN  
  
Y se va a sentar siendo aplaudida por los de su casa, y siendo vista por unos impresiondos Weasley, Potter y Malfoy.  
  
- Malfoy, Draco  
  
Apenas el sombrero toca su cabeza...  
  
SLYTHERIN  
  
Y tranquilamente se va a sentar al lado de Luz quien no le presta atención.  
  
Potter, Harry  
  
El sombrero tardo mucho en decidirse y Luz juraba que el le estaba rogando al sombrero..  
  
GRYFFINDOR.  
  
Weasley, Ron  
  
Él era uno de los ultimos a Luz le parecía nerviosocuando se fue a sentar para que le pusieran el sombrero (talvez tenía miedo de que le pusiera el Slytherin)  
  
GRYFFINDOR   
  
Al escuchar esto fue como si hubiese ganado la loteria y se va a sentar al lado de Harry quien miraba a la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
- Lastima, era simpatica - Dice Ron y Harry asiente con la cabeza - ¿ Y viste como se deshiso de Malfoy? - Pregunta y los gemelos le miran interesados.  
- ¿Qué hiso? - Pregunte Fred y Harry les cuanta lo que paso en el tren  
- Esa chica es una genia...- Dice George  
- Yo que ustedes no la rechasaría - Termiana Fred la frese  
  
Despues de comer cantan la canción del colegio y cada casa sigue a su prefecto asia su salón común. Antes de salir del Hall Luz saluda con la mano a Ron pero este le ignora.  
Ya estaba en Hogwarts, Slytherin y no tenías amigos ¿Podría estar peor? ojala no. 


	3. Pociones y Quidditch

Nota de la autora: VOLVI después de meses me devolvieron los cuadernos por lo que les guste o no voy a seguir escribiendo mis aventuras en Hogwarts.  
  
Luz Magri y la piedra filosofal  
  
2 Pociones y Quidditch  
  
Al día siguiente, Ron estaba siendo totalmente ignorado hasta la clase de pociones, antes de entrar se encuentra con los Slytherin y Luz al verle va corriendo a donde estaba sonriendo, con el puño cerrado.  
  
Hola Ron, Harry - Dice más feliz de ver a Ron que a Harry. Hola Magri - Dice Ron fríamente por lo que, según Harry Luz se puso algo mal y abre la mano para dejar ver una piedra que parecía un vidrio gastado.  
  
Te quiero regalar esto, dicen que sirve para el estudio, aunque no es mágica - Le dice y se la extiende y Ron la recibe sorprendido, pero antes de que pudiese darle las gracias ya se había abierto la puerta y todos estaban entrando.  
  
Harry fue el único preguntado, mientras Luz y Hermione levantaban a más no poder la mano.  
  
¿Por qué no le pregunta a una de ellas? Seguro saben la respuesta - Dice Harry y Snape le quita 5 puntos a Gryffindor para después poner a Luz a trabajar con Hermione y logran hacer la poción perfectamente. Veo que si tiene el don, Magri - Dice Snape y Hermione pareció enojarse. Perdón, Granger, pero tengo una imagen que mantener - Dice Luz pero Hermione sigue ofendida.  
  
Luz va a almorzar algo confundida pero nadie le hablaba, por lo que esperaba a la clase de vuelo, en donde le mostraría a Ron lo buena que era volando. Pero no lo pudo hacer ya que Longbotton se callo de la escoba y cuando él y la profesora se habían ido, Malfoy agarro algo del suelo.  
  
Miren que encontré, el recordador que su abuela le mando - Y se sube a su escoba, siendo seguido por Harry y por Luz. Devolveme eso Malfoy - Dice Harry. Si somos dos contra uno - Dice Luz y Draco al ver que tenía razón tira el recordador y tanto Luz como Harry, van atrás de él, Luz la agarró pero como su frenada era pésima, la tiro para que la agarrara Harry y siguió derecho tirandose al agua para salir después toda empapada y sigue a Harry para ver a Mcgonagal siendo seguida de cerca por Snape. Potter, usted viene conmigo y usted Magri........- Empieza Mcgonagal pero Snape le interrumpe. Ella es una de mis alumnos, yo me encargo - Dice y la lleva a su oficina donde ella es dejada.  
  
Durante el tiempo que espero, Luz miro interesada las cosas que había en los frascos, envuelta en una tuaya que Snape la había dado. A los pocos minutos entra Snape y no parecía estar muy enojado.  
  
Teniendo en cuenta lo que paso en su primera clase de vuelo, fui a hablar con el director y me permitió - Dice y hace una pausa dramática, en la cual Luz se puede imaginar el peor de las penitencias - ponerte en el equipo de Quidditch - Luz al escuchar esto se queda shokeada y no puede hablar. Snape le dice que se puede ir pero le prohíbe contárselo a nadie.  
  
Esa noche Luz ve como Harry recibe un paquete y sigue a Draco para averiguar de que se trataba, para enterarse que había recibido una Nimbus 200; Por lo que va a su cuarto para darse cuenta que ella había recibido un paquete igual en el cual también había una Nimbus 200, la agarra y la guarda en su baúl sin que nadie se de cuenta. Al día siguiente Flint, el capitán, levanto a Luz temprano para ir a entrenar.  
  
¿Alguna vez jugaste al Quidditch? Le pregunta sin mirarle. Si, en mi colegio, pero nuca de Seeker - Dice y ve como Flint la mira enojado. Professor Snape dijo que eras buena y solo por que le respeto te voy a probar - Dice y sube, siendo seguido por Luz.  
  
Ya en el aire, Flint, le tira pelotitas del tamaño de la Snitch y Luz para asombro de Flint y propio, logra atraparlas todas.  
  
Tenes que practicar la frenada, pero vas a ser capaz de jugar en el equipo - Le dice y Luz se pone a saltar siendo esto reprobado por el capitán. Gracias - Y se va corriendo a Su salón común para arreglarse para el día, dado que era viernes.  
  
Luz logra que nadie (sin incluir a los otros del equipo) se enterraran de que ella era la nueva Seeker, por lo que estuvo realmente nerviosa el día del primer partido. Cuando estaba desayunando:  
  
Te deseo suerte - Le dice una voz que ella no esperaba escuchar - La vas a necesitar - Termina la frase. Malfoy, si me odias, ¿Por qué te sentas al lado mío? - Le pregunta algo enojada. Vos sos la única que no sabe nada de mi familia - Dice y Luz le mira sin entender, para después negar con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo? Hola soy María Luz Magri. Draco Malfoy - Dice y se dan la mano. Draco, seguro que el año que viene te aceptan como Seeker - Le dice Luz tranquilamente - ahora me voy - Y se levanta para ir corriendo a cambiarse y después a escuchar el discurso de Flint.  
  
Entra al campo de juego para notar que solo un tercio estaba usando los colores de Slytherin y las caras de los Weasley al verla entrar. El partido fue reñido, y mientras Luz buscaba la Snitch ignorando a Harry, hasta que se da vuelta para verle y parecía estar teniendo una pelea con su escoba y Luz nota a Quirrell que estaba mirándole fijo sin pestañar, pero también la Snitch, por lo que la sigue y cuando pasa por al lado de los Weasley grita.  
  
ES QUIRREL - Y sigue para tratar de agarrar la Snitch mientras uno de los Gemelos, Fred, le golpeo a la Buggler y se la tiro al profesor, pocos segundos antes Snape salto por que alguien le había quemado su túnica. Aun habiendo recuperado el control Harry no pudo alcanzar a Luz quien ya había agarrado la Snitch y estaba bajando para celebrar con su equipo. Bien hecho Magri, aunque no estuvo bien que ayudaras a Potter - Le dice Flint y gracias a eso Luz consigue un poco de fama.  
  
Pensando en esto se fue al salón común donde estuvieron celebrando hasta que Snape tuvo que bajar a las 4 de la mañana para pedirles que se callaran. ¿Qué iba a pasar de ay en adelante? Yo no sé. 


	4. Charla con Gryffindor

Luz Magri y la piedra filosofal  
  
4 Charla con Gryffindor  
  
Al día siguiente Luz estaba en la biblioteca leyendo haciendo un trabajo de defensa cuando el trío Gryffindor se le acerca.  
  
- Mis hermanos me contaron lo que paso- Dice Ron sorprendiendo a Luz que no había notado cuando se habían acercado.  
  
- No fue nada, yo vi que estaban buscando algo, ¿Qué era? -Pregunta Luz curiosa y los dos miran a Hermione, quien solo asiente con la cabeza.  
  
- Nicolás Flamel - Dice Harry y Luz se queda pensativa un rato.  
  
- Creo que es un tipo viejo...... más o manos 600 años, por un elixir sacado de una piedra - Dice después de haberlo pensado y sorprende a los Gryffindor - Lo leí en uno de los libros de mi papá - Dice como quien pide perdón.  
  
- Ahora sabemos que es lo que el perro cuida y lo que Snape quiere robar - Dice Hermione y Luz parece ofendida.  
  
- No es Snape, es Quirrel, él fue el que trato de embrujar tu escoba, Harry - Dice Luz y los tres la miran incrédulos.  
  
- Es Snape, increíblemente vos viste como odia a Harry - Le dice Ron y Luz, para su pesar, tiene que admitir que algo de razón tenía.  
  
- Yo vi a Quirrel que estaba estático con la vista fija en Harry, no se necesita murmurar para lanzar un maleficio, pero si para un contra maleficio - Dice Luz, pero se notaba en como la miraban que ni Hermione ni Ron le habían creído.  
  
- No importa quien sea, lo importante es que gracias a Fluffy no vana a poder robar la piedra - Dice Hermione.  
  
- ¿No le regalo alguien un dragón a Hagrid? - Pregunta Luz y otra vez se le quedan mirando.  
  
- Si, ¿Por? - Pregunta Harry, que había escuchado a Malfoy hablar mal de Hagrid y supuso que le había dicho a Luz algo parecido. {Si quieren entender de lo que están hablando LEAN EL LIBRO}  
  
- Los dragones son algo difícil de conseguir, especialmente uno como Norbert -Dice Ron y todos menos Luz se le quedan mirando sorprendidos - Mi hermano trabaja con dragones - Dice usando un tono parecido al que Luz había usado.  
  
- Puede que emborrachándolo consiguieran que hablara - Dice Luz y Hermione la mira enojada.  
  
- No deberías decir eso - Dice ofendida, pero lo que había dicho había preocupado a Hermione. Por lo que los tres van a hablar con Hagrid y al día siguiente vuelve a buscar a la Slytherin de nuevo a la biblioteca.  
  
- Él ya lo sabe, y también nosotros - Dice Hermione.  
  
- Yo voy a pararlo - Dice Harry decidido.  
  
- Yo voy con vos - Dice Ron igual de decidido.  
  
- Yo también - Dice Hermione y los tres miran a Luz como esperando una respuesta.  
  
- No tengo nada que perder, yo voy. Aunque sea algo muy Gryffindor - Dice Luz y recibe miradas de enojo de los otros tres.  
  
- Bueno nos vemos a las 9 en el tercer piso - Dice Harry y se van a sus respectivos salones comunes.  
  
A las 9 los tres Gryffindor ya estaban parados esperando a que Luz llegara, y se estaban impacientando. Cuando estaban por entrar solos, Luz apareció delante de ellos sosteniendo una capa invisible.  
  
- ¿También tenes una capa invisible? - Pregunta Ron empezando a creer que cualquier cosa era posible.  
  
- Si, me la dio mi papá antes de que viniera a Hogwarts - Dice Luz y entran, para ver a un enorme perro de tres cabezas dormido y en un rincón un arpa que se estaba tocando sola. Mientras Harry, Luz y Ron miraban el arpa, Hermione intentaba, ella solo de mover la pata del perro que estaba sobre la trampa.  
  
- ¿ Me pueden ayudar? - Pregunta Hermione y los tres van corriendo ayudarle.  
  
- Parece profundo - Dice Luz algo asustada.  
  
- Yo voy primero y les digo si es seguro - Dice Harry y antes de que pudieran convencerle de que no lo hiciera, él salta dentro del agujero para caer sobre algo blando - Bajen, es seguro - Grita y segundos después se escucha el aterrizar de los otros tres cerca de él.  
  
- Que suerte que caímos sobre esta planta - Dice Ron pero Hermione parecía asustada.  
  
- SUERTE, esto es una hortiga del diablo - Dice alerta y Luz empieza a tratar de acordarse de que era eso.  
  
- Que bueno es saber como se llama - Dice Ron sarcástico.  
  
- Estoy tratando de acordarme como se mata - Dice enojada mientras la planta trataba de estrangularles.  
  
- Fuego - Dice Luz con voz ahogada por culpa de la planta.  
  
- Pero no hay madera - Dice Hermione histérica mientras Harry peleaba con la planta.  
  
- ¿No hay madera? ¿Acaso no sos una bruja? - Dice Ron, pero antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer algo, Luz ya había lanzado un incendio y la planta los había soltado.  
  
- ¿No hay madera? Por suerte Luz no perdió la cabeza como vos - Dice Ron algo enojado de que la Slytherin haya sido útil.  
  
- Vamos, sigamos - Dice Harry y los cuatro van a la siguiente camara en la cual se escuchaban tintineos y ven dos escobas.  
  
- Son llaves - Dice Harry apuntándolas.  
  
- Y la correcta debe haber sido ya usada varias veces - Dice Hermione y tanto Harry como Luz ven a una con un ala lastimada.  
  
- Anda vos, Harry, si voy yo seguro que termino estampada contra una pared - Dice Luz y Harry agarra la escoba.  
  
Apenas Harry toca la escoba, todas las llaves empiezan a escaparse de él. Lo que hace que el tema se complique, pero lo logra y pasan a la siguiente camara que parecía un tablero de ajedrez.  
  
- ¿Alguien sabe jugar ajedrez? - Pregunta Luz y todos miran el tablero, donde faltaban dos peones y un alfil.  
  
- Yo sé - Dice Ron. Hermione y Luz van de peones, Ron de caballero y Harry de alfil.  
  
El partido fue como una verdadera batalla campal hasta:  
  
- Yo me dejo comer y eso te deja el camino para hacer jaque mate, Harry - Dice Ron  
  
- No - Grito Hermione.  
  
- No te hagas el héroe - Grita Luz.  
  
- Si no lo hago no van a poder seguir - Dice Ron y hace lo que tenía planeado. La reina lo ataca, dejándolo inconsciente y es sacado del tablero, después, Harry se para adelante del rey y dice jaque, por lo que ganan.  
  
Luz y Hermione van corriendo apenas terminado el partido y Harry va también.  
  
- Sigan ustedes, yo voy a llevar a Ron a la enfermería, no puedo seguir, no soy una Gryffindor como ustedes - Dice Luz y se va llevándose a Ron.  
  
- Sigamos - Dice Harry ya van a la siguiente camara donde había un troll inconsciente, por lo que pueden pasar a la siguiente camara donde había una mesa con siete pociones y un pergamino. Hermione lee el pergamino y sonríe.  
  
- Esto no es magia, es lógica, muchos magos carecen de esto y se quedarían acá para siempre - Emocionada y asustando a Harry.  
  
- ¿Y nosotros tenemos eso? -Pregunta Harry algo asustado.  
  
- Si, dame unos minutos - Dice y vuelve a releer - Ya esta, con esta podes pasar por el fuego negro y volver y con esta poder seguir por el fuego violeta, tomala vos, yo vuelvo para escribirle a Dumbledure, te deseo suerte - Le dice mientras toma la poción.  
  
- Cuidate -Dice Harry.  
  
Toma la poción, sintiendo un frió en todo el cuerpo y se tira al fuego, pero no siente nada. Llega a la última camara donde ve al espejo y a............  
  
Quirrel. 


	5. El final

Luz Magri y la piedra Filosofal  
  
5 El final  
  
Luz tenia razón sobre vos - Dice Harry y Quirrel se da vuelta para verle - Yo creía que era Snape. ¿Severus? Él parece el tipo de persona solo amiga de Slytherin desconfiaba de mi, fue la única que parece que no se creyó que yo era el tímido profesor asustado.  
  
{Lo que pasa acá es igual al libro por eso no lo escribo, si quieren saber que pasa: LEAN EL LIBRO}  
  
Harry se despierta en la enfermería, para ver a Dumbledure a su lado.  
  
Que bueno que despertaste, eso va a alegrar al señor Weasley y las señoritas Granger y Magri, que estaban preocupados por usted - Dice Dumbledure y Harry se acuerda de lo que había pasado. Profesor, la piedra, la tiene Quirrel - Dice Harry alterado. Calmate Harry o Poppy me va a echar, estas atrasado un par de días - Dice Dumbledure Pero la piedra ¿Qué paso con ella? La destruimos ¿Pero su amigo Flamel? Nicolás, si va a morir, pero tiene suficiente elixir para no dejar pendiente, tal vez para vos que sos joven te sea raro pero para él va a ser como irse a dormir después de un día muy largo, ahora te recomiendo que descanses y comas estos caramelos - Dice y agarra una gragea - Hace mucho que no como una, tuve una mala experiencia y me dejaron de gustar - Dice y agarra una color caramelo y pone cara de asco apenas la siente - Cera de oído. Profesor ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? - Pregunta Harry ¿Solo una? - Pregunto Dumbledure tranquilo. Vol, digo usted-sabe-quien.. Llámalo Voldemort, el miedo al nombre solo incrementa el miedo a la cosa misma. Él mato a mi mamá por que quería matarme a mi.. Pero ¿Por qué me quería matar? - Pregunta y el director suspira. La primera pregunta y justo no te la puedo responder, no ahora. - CRIEEL dijo que Snape. Professor Snape - acoto Dumbledure amablemente. Profesor Snape me odiaba por que había odiado a mi papá. Ellos se llevaban más o menos como vos y el señor Malfoy y después tu papá hizo algo que Profesor Snape nunca le perdono. -¿Qué? - Pregunta Harry muerto de la curiosidad. - Le salvo la vida. ¿QUÉ? - Creyendo no haber escuchado bien. Si por eso es que estuvo tratando de protegerte tanto - Dice Dumbledure y Harry se queda pensando en lo que Luz había dicho. ¿Cómo hice para sacar la piedra del espejo? Esa fue una de mis mejores ideas, y no tengo muchas, solo alguien que quiera encontrar la piedra pero no usarla sería capaz de hacerlo - Dice y se escucha un leve ruido cerca. ¿Quién me envió la capa invisible? - Pregunto y para su sorpresa, el director primero mira a la cama de al lado de la de Harry. Me la dio tu papá y creí que te sería útil, él la usaba para sacar comida de la cocina, algo muy útil ¿no, señorita Magri? - Dice y aparece Luz con la capa un sus manos. ¿Cómo supo que era yo? - Pregunta algo avergonzada. Por que no la vi venir con a preguntar por Harry - Le responde el director. Eso fue por que Hermione no dejo que Ron viniera - Dice haciéndose la enojada por lo que el director sonríe. Le recomiendo que vuelva a su salón común antes de que Poppy la descubra.  
  
Le dice y Luz desaparece, segundos después se escucha la puerta cerrarse. A Harry le dejaron salir de la enfermería para el festín final, al entrar al Hall lo ve que esta todo decorado con los colores de Slytherin, lo que significaba que había ganado la copa. Incluso después de que el director le diera puntos a los que participaron en la aventura y a Neville que según Dumbledure había tratado de parar al trío de Gryffindor, los punto que le dieron a Luz fueron suficientes para que la copa volviera a Slytherin y esa es la segunda vez en que Luz ve a Ron mal. Cuando Luz entra en el compartimiento, Ron parecía sorprendido.  
  
Luz ¿No deberías estar con los de tu casa celebrando que nos ganaron? - Dice Ron y Luz sonríe, pero Harry podría decir que no esta feliz. Gracias por hacerme acordar - Y actúa como si su ropa estuviese sucia - un compañero me abrazo, ¿podemos no hablar de eso? - Dice Luz sonriendo y sentándose al lado de Hermone que estaba leyendo.  
  
Se pasaron el viaje hablando de todo menos de el torneo de las casas. Después de que Harry se despidiera y fuera con un hombre increíblemente feo, Luz se preparo mentalmente para el viaje que le esperaba, pero ante de que pudiera dar el primer paso, alguien le estaba tocando el hombro por lo que Luz algo asustada se dio vuelta para ver quien era, y darse cuenta que era la señora Weasley.  
  
Luz ¿Te vas a ir ahora a tu país? Pregunta y Luz nota un tono de preocupación en su voz. Si, señora, no se preocupe, hay gente esperándome - Dice Luz tratando de que no se preocupara y no lográndolo. Pero aún así es un viaje muy largo y es peligroso para que lo hagas sola, ¿Por qué no venís a nuestra casa? - Le pregunta y esa es la segunda vez en el año en la que se queda sin habla y Ron que estaba cerca va a ver que pasa. ¿Qué pasa mamá? - Pregunta y Luz termina de recuperarse. Creo que sería más seguro que Luz fuera a casa en vez de hacer ese viaje tan peligroso - Dice la señora Weasley y sorprende a mellizos que estaban escuchando. Señora, seguro que mi papá se va a preocupar si no me ve llegar - Dice creyendo que había ganado. Le escribí a tu papá y él te dio permiso, ya que te sacaste notas sobresalientes en casi todas las materias - Dice la Señora Weasley orgullosa, sorprendiendo a los mellizos y avergonzando a Luz. ¿Vos sos una traga? - Empieza George. No lo pareces - Termina Fred. Bueno vamos que nos están esperando - Dice la señora Weasley y todos se van a la Madriguera donde Luz estaría pasando las vacaciones con la familia Weasley.  
  
Fin, finito, caputo, SE ACABO. 


End file.
